


Insecure

by migrating_coconut



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff without Plot, Insecure Harry Potter, M/M, Potioneer Draco Malfoy, Short One Shot, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, suportive husband Harry Potter, that's it really, yeah they're married
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-18 06:07:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21739651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/migrating_coconut/pseuds/migrating_coconut
Summary: “Harry. Love. Tell me what’s wrong.”“Noth-”“And don’t tell me nothing is wrong, I know you too well to fall for that.”“Fine. It’s just… Well… It’s like…” Harry tried. He tried to find something to say, anything to not let Draco know the truth, but he came up with nothing.Harry is feeling insecure. Draco reassures him.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 19
Kudos: 372





	Insecure

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [this](https://xx-thedarklord-xx.tumblr.com/post/189500682197/rude) post on Tumblr. 
> 
> It's not much, but it's the first thing I've actually completed in years, so I'm happy!

Harry was sitting in that chair for too long. His feet were restless, and yet he could not bring himself to stand up and go talk to anyone in that place. And Draco was having the time of his life, chatting with a few of his colleagues a few tables over. Harry could tell by the glimmer in his eyes and his loud laughter at jokes Harry would never understand.

_Merlin, he hated potions conventions!_

But it was important to Draco, and Harry was never able to say no to him, no matter how bored and frustrated he would end up being.

It had been excruciating to see his boyfriend being denied one job after another for months, despite scoring the highest in a decade in his potions NEWT. Even Hermione-nine-perfect-score-NEWTs-Granger hadn’t managed to top him in potions, and Harry had been certain that he would be able to find a job in a matter of days after leaving Hogwarts.

He had been wrong.

So, when Draco was accepted for his potions mastery, and then at St. Mango’s potions department, it was no wonder that Draco gave it everything he had, and Harry completely supported him. He got how big of an opportunity this was for Draco, and he was determined to be there for him through all of it.

That did not mean he liked the conventions.

In here, he was easily the dumbest person in the room. It was a feeling he didn’t often have anymore, especially in the last few years. And it was so obvious to anyone. A few people always treated him with a hero-worshipping fascination, but the number was steadily declining eleven years after the war, and besides, Harry tended to avoid those people. But to most, he was only here as one thing: Draco Malfoy’s arm candy.

So he sat there, and he brooded, and tried not to show it every time Draco was looking his way.

Apparently, he was not successful.

“Are you feeling ok?” asked Draco as he was taking his seat next to him with a worried look on his face.

“Just a little tired I guess. It was a long day of meaningless paperwork.”

“Right. Just like last month at the Poison Antidotes Convention. And the one before, at the Potions’ Society Yule Ball. Come on, spill, what’s bothering you?”

“It’s nothing really. Don’t sit here for me, go have fun. I’ll be fine.”

“Harry. Love. Tell me what’s wrong.”

“Noth-”

“And don’t tell me nothing is wrong, I know you too well to fall for that.”

“Fine. It’s just… Well… It’s like…” Harry tried. He tried to find something to say, anything to not let Draco know the truth, but he came up with nothing. “Every time I’m at one of your conventions, or balls, or what have you, it’s just so easy to see I’m not good enough for you.” he said resigned.

_“What?”_ Draco leaned back startled. “Harry, what in Morgana’s name are you talking about?”

“I mean, it’s obvious, isn’t it? Everyone in here is so smart, and you are the smartest of them all, and I just stick out so much. I can’t talk with your coworkers, hell, half the time I don’t have any idea what they are talking about. I am pants at potions, and I know next to nothing about magical theory, or the opera, or art, or anything like that. And every time I open my mouth everyone is looking at me like they’re expecting to hear what idiotic thing I’ll say so they can laugh about it tomorrow, and no one here understands why on earth you put up with this. And most of the time I don’t believe that is true, but being here makes me think they are right.”

“That’s just… I can’t begin to describe how far from the truth that is.”

“Well it certainly feels like the truth.”

“Darling. No. First of all, you are not really that bad at potions, or magical theory. You always know what I’m talking about, and you’ve even helped me a few times when I was stuck.”

“Completely by accident.”

“And secondly,” continued Draco, ignoring what he said, “no one here thinks you’re dumb. People have been asking me all night why you are not joining us. And even if you were, which –again- you are not, these are the last people that could judge you.”

“But -”

“No. Most of them are just pretentious old men who like making themselves seem wise and important. “

“I thought you liked them” said Harry a bit confused.

“I do, but they’re still a stuck up, pretentious bunch. And really not all they’re trying to be.”

“But they are so intelligent!”

“They are, at their jobs mostly. That doesn’t mean they aren’t just as stupid as the rest of us in other things. See that man over there? The one with the big mustache? That’s Braxten Chauncey.”

“Braxten Chauncey, the one you can’t shut up about? With the theory for jabberwocky hair?”

“Jobberknoll feathers in calming potions, that’s the one.”

“You always say he is a genius.”

“I do, he revolutionized calming potions. You know what this genius did the other day? He heard a noise while he was sleeping. And instead of grabbing his wand and sending for the Aurors, he grabbed a stirring rod and tried to fence his way out of his apartment. Turned out it was just his cat knocking over stuff from a shelf.”

“Well, okay”, smiled Harry reluctantly. “That is a funny story, but it doesn’t make him any less of a genius.”

“No, it doesn’t. Just like you not knowing all forty-seven uses of aconite doesn’t make you any less of a genius Auror. Harry, you became Head Auror at twenty nine, you solved the Halstead kidnappings after most of your seniors were stumped for almost a year. Do you even realize how much skill and intelligence the things you’ve accomplished need? How many more things you need to know and take into account for every move you make at work? Most people in here can maybe brew a passable Wolfsbane, but don’t have enough common sense to find their keys in their pockets. Besides, that chocolate caramel cake you made last week? Forget about Chauncey, _that_ was the real genius this world needs.”

Harry felt his cheeks redden more and more as Draco talked. He always knew exactly what to say to make him feel better, even if Harry could not believe it a hundred percent. He wondered once again at the fact that this gorgeous, sweet (mostly, or at least with him), amazing man was his husband, and decided then and there that he must have done something right for it to be so. He tried every day to prove himself worthy of Draco’s love and loyalty, even if that meant attending a thousand of these conventions.

“Well”, he said at last, smiling a bit at Draco, “at least I don’t fence Crookshanks with a spatula at nights.”

“And this is why I love you so much.” Draco cupped his cheek and kissed him tenderly, and Harry felt dizzy with how much he loved him. He deepened the kiss, trying to pour in it all of his love and happiness for being married to Draco. He truly was the luckiest man alive!

His tongue touched Draco’s and a moan passed between them, barely audible. Harry could not for the life of him tell from which one it had come from. He felt Draco pull back, and lean in again to rest his forehead against Harry’s.

“Now then” he said a little breathlessly, his hands clutching Harry’s head between them. “Why don’t we go home, and you can show me other areas you can prove your genius. If I remember correctly from this morning, your tongue can do a great number of clever things on me, and these robes on you have been making me unable to form a coherent thought all night.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it!  
> Let me know by leaving kudos or a comment!
> 
> You can also find me on [Tumblr!](https://themigratingcoconut.tumblr.com/)


End file.
